


Crash into me

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Drama, During Canon, Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-29
Updated: 2009-04-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:36:36
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: AU, Sam Wesson and Dean Smith, a little angst, a little love, a little PG - 13. Sam Wesson gets fired. Then he discovers his boss moving in in the apartment across the street from him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: So I spotted some of you used a song for a story and I loved it! When I was busy writing on my other story this song came to me, maybe because I live in a building that faces another one, I don’t know.  
I took the freedom to change a few female forms in it. To me this song fits to Dean in this story, though Sam’s the voyeur really.  
So not trying to copycat but just love the idea, although many many movies or books are on this subject. I also loved the AU episode of SPN with Sam Wesson and Dean Smith, Hope you’ll enjoy!  


* * *

Crash into me 

 

Sam Wesson locks the door behind him, sinks into his couch and throws his bag in the corner of the living room. He curses out loud: “Motherf##king son of a bitch!”

He lost his job today, second one in a row. Because of this f##king prick named Dean Smith, his new manager, who wanted to clean the floor up. Not that he minds, he doesn’t like customer support anyway, but it paid the rent, he had a job at least and now this bastard screwed him over! 

 

You’ve got your ball

You’ve got your chain

Tied to me tight tie me up again

Who’s got their claws

In you my friend

Into your heart I’ll beat again

 

He didn’t meet his new manager until last week, there was a little wrapping up party at his floor for doing a good job on an assignment they had. When he saw Dean, he immediately hated his guts. Too tanned, too good looking, too fancy and too nice. He shook his hand but didn’t look him in the eyes.

Maybe that was the only thing he had fallen for, his eyes.. They were perfect, he had never seen eyes like that on a man.

 

Dean asked him something, he didn’t hear it. “Sam?” “Er, yes?”

“I asked what your ambitions are, knowing that you are a graduate in politics and science”

So he had been reading up on him, that stuck up bloke, why?

“So what?”, he said indifferently, “Why do you care?”

“Well, I care about my employees and what they want from their job, you know?”

“Sure you do, you’ve only been here a month, what do you know that I don’t?” , Sam responded.

“I know what I see, and that is a young man working very hard on a job he doesn’t seem to like. A job he is overqualified for”.

Sam hated to be patronized like that and huffed and pouted. “You know, just mind your own business, ‘kay?” He walked off, leaving a surprised manager behind.

 

 

Sam checks his voicemail. Nothing, sure.. It’s three o’clock, he had been walking all morning, sometimes sitting down in a park or in a mall, eating or drinking something. His mind isn’t clear but he isn’t thinking really. He feels empty, alone and very angry.

He smashes his phone into the wall, it doesn’t even break and it doesn’t help either.

 

He decides to take a nap on his couch, to not be aware of his life for a second.

Grabbing his blanket he spots a figure in the empty apartment in the building facing the building he lives in. Finally someone bought that fancy ugly thing! He gets up and walks to the window. He’s kind of curious who buys such a campy thing.

 

He gets closer to the window but he can’t really see who is in the apartment, looks like a guy but might as well be a woman. Then something comes to mind, he still has his telescope, he took that with him when he left for college didn’t he?

He stands up and searches his extra room and is not surprised to find it, geeky boys have geeky toys, he smiles at the idea.

 

Sweet like candy to my soul

Sweet you rock

And sweet you roll

Lost for you I’m so lost for you

 

He has to hide this thing, cause if he can see the figure, this figure might as well see him standing there with a huge telescope trying to pry.. He lifts up the big plant standing next to his television and places it in front of his window, in the left hand corner. He sets up the telescope en hides the long end in between the leaves of the plant. He wonders if he is going crazy, doing this, but who cares anyway?

 

The figure is still there, Sam is kind off excited who it is, he sits down on the left end of his couch, leaning on the arm and pulling the back end lens to his right eye..

 

You come crash into me

And I come into you

I come into you

 

That’s Dean! What the hell?? He looks again and is confirmed and sinks into his couch. How on earth is he the one buying that? What are the chances? Couldn’t he afford anything better than an ugly apartment on the third floor of an old building? He was so relieved that he never had to see that face again!

 

Last week, after the party, he had been walking home. No bus money left because of all the drinks he bought at the party. What party is it anyway if you have to pay for your drinks? Yeah sure, he could drink non – alcoholic stuff, but he liked getting drunk lately. Makes you forget.

He noticed a car driving up at him very slowly, a Toyota Prius, for God’s sake. Whoever buys that is nuts. No style, no sense of good taste, as far as Sam is concerned.

The car pulls up a little and stops on the sidewalk in front of him. A door opens and Dean Smith gets out of it, facing him worriedly.

 

“Sam!”

“Dean.”

“You’re wobbling your way home, let me give you a ride son.”

Son? What was Dean thinking calling him that? He resolutely turned around and walked the other way. 

 

“Oh come on, don’t act like that, I’m sorry, just was worried about you Sam, stop!”

Why he stopped he didn’t know, why this guy got to him to the point he wanted to kill but first kiss him was a mystery to him. But he did stop, he did turn around and he did look Dean in the eyes, which he really regretted after.

Cause he couldn’t think no more, he was lost when he found Dean’s eyes, wanted to cry, take comfort in his arms, fall asleep.

 

“It’s okay, I’ll take the offer,” Sam said with a sigh. Dean opened up the right door for him to let him in. He sank into the white leather and almost fell asleep by doing so. All he wanted was to fall asleep and think of nothing or maybe have a nice dream for once. Dean looked at him with both amusement and worry; “You really hit it hard tonight, didn’t you?”

 

In a boys dream

In a boys dream

 

Sam can’t resist the urge to look again, he sees that Dean has started to unpack some stuff. So he really is moving in over there? He looks at Dean, who is searching a carton box filled with kitchen ware. He picks out some cutlery and walks to the open kitchen, turning on the light above the stove.

 

There is no one with him, he already imagined Dean being a single guy. Who would want to live with such a prick? Dean puts some water on, throws some pasta in when it is boiling and puts a saucepan on to empty a jar of red sauce in. How original.. pasta with red sauce.. He sets the stove to a low level and sits down in a chair across the living room. He grabs something out of his pocket, a memo note and starts dialing a number on his phone.

 

Sam flinches when his phone rings, what on earth…? This could be just his mum, just another coincidence, could it? He keeps staring a Dean, the wrinkle between his eyes while waiting and he lets his phone ring. 

“Sam?” Sam flinches again. “It’s Dean Smith, are you home?” “I want to talk to you, please pick up the phone and tell me if you are all right..” 

Sam gets up from the couch, shaking all over. This is so weird and why would Dean still want to know? He fired him for God’s sake!

 

“Yeah, well.. I like to hit it hard”, Sam said indifferently. He looked up at Dean and got lost again. He so wanted to kiss him and the booze had made him so freaking horny that he didn’t wait nor think, he just did.

Dean pulled his head back after the few stunning seconds they kissed; “What the hell are you doing Sam?”

“Kissing you, what does it look like?”

Dean looked a little angry or at least confused; “Why??”

“Cause of your eyes, I don’t know, just felt like it”, Sam said wearily falling back into his seat.

Dean didn’t reply but turned the key and took off at high speed, Sam sinking even deeper in his seat.

 

Touch your lips just so I know

In your eyes, love, it glows so

I’m bare boned and crazy for you

 

Sam picked up his phone, he could see the number in the display. Should he call? Why should he? It wasn’t like Dean cared..He dropped the phone when it rang again. He looked at it while figuring out what to do. And then he just did, he answered.

 

“Sam?”

“Yes.”

“It’s Dean Smith, Dean.”

“I know.”

“How are you?” “Where on earth did you go after our conversation?”

“Conversation? You fired me!”

“Oh come on, Sam. I didn’t! I told you I thought our company wasn’t the right place for you!”

“What’s the difference? You prick!”, Sam yelled and cut off the call. He smashed the phone into the wall again at a closer distance and this time it had the effect he wanted, it broke and wasn’t of any use anymore.

 

When you come crash

Into me, baby

And I come into you

In a boys dream

In a boys dream

 

He was awake enough to not let Dean drop him off at his apartment, he didn’t want him to know where he lived so he got out of the car at a building that looked a lot better than his. Dean got out very quickly, helping him up his feet.

“Let me take you home, you can’t walk like that!”

“Gonna kiss me again then? “ Sam asked as play full as he could ask anything.

 

“No I’m not, and I wasn’t kissing you, you were kissing me!” Dean said it firmly, yet there was a tender tone in his voice.” All right, off you go”

 

If I’ve gone overboard

Then I’m begging you

To forgive me

In my haste

When I’m holding you so boy

Close to me

 

Dean stared at the young adolescent walking home, unsteady, talking to himself and kicking stones.

God he felt for him, God he was attracted too.. But he couldn’t act on it, not right now.

 

Oh and you come crash

Into me, baby

And I come into you

 

Sam heatedly jumps back on the couch to spot what Dean is doing now. He sees Dean pacing around, looks like he is cursing and then Dean bangs his fist against a wall.

Even seeing it hurts, he hates the guy, but not that much.

Dean is definitely cursing now, holding his fist under the tap of the kitchen. It is bloody.

Man, that guy is strong, he sometimes did that, but he always made sure it wasn’t too hard.

Dean has wrapped his fist in some kitchen paper and now is going through his stuff once again.

 

When he finally finds what he is looking for, he reads the paper in his hand and stares at it.

He looks kind of shocked, Sam thinks.

And for a moment, Dean stares at him, across the street, right into his window..

No way! Now he is really losing it! He has to take a drink or something, gosh!

 

Sam walks away to the kitchen to get a cold beer.

When he gets back there is no sight of the figure of Jensen opposite his apartment. He runs to the couch, almost dropping his beer, to watch trough the telescope.

Where is that guy? Where is he?

He thinks of the conversation they had earlier on the phone. Was Jensen telling the truth? Wasn’t he firing Sam, saying that? He doesn’t know, all he knows is that he’s had so many of those conversations in the past and that it looked the same to him.

He keeps staring through the telescope, trying to get a hold on Jensen.

 

Oh I watch you there

Through the window

And I stare at you

 

A light goes on in the room next to Dean’s living room. Dean’s there! There are no curtains yet and Dean doesn’t seem to be aware of his visibility. He’s pulling off his blouse and tie, his pant and boxers, taking his socks off.

 

You wear nothing but you

Wear it so well

Tied up and twisted

The way I’d like to be

For you, for me, come crash

Into me

 

Sam’s just staring in awe, feeling hot as hell, his head is spinning. God, he’s gorgeous! He’s hot!

Why the hell did he ruin his phone? He tries the phone but it really is dead.

When he returns, Dean‘s gone, he can’t find him no more, he looks and stares and even moves his telescope but he’s really gone out or something.

 

He sinks back into his couch, but gets right up when his doorbell is ringing. Who could that be?

He doubts if he should go over there but the person at the door keeps ringing so it could be important. He walks over to the door and spies through the little glass in it.

It’s Dean! How on earth? Did he really spot him? How could he know which number?

 

“Sam!”…. “Sam!”

Sam carefully opened the door; “Yes?”

“Man, you have the habit of making people worried, did you know?”

“Sure, what else?”

“Oh come on Sam, let me in for a second, please?”

 

Sam again made the mistake to look Dean in the eyes and he opened up the door, letting Dean in.

He blocked the door to the living room with his big body, so that Dean had to keep standing in the hall.

 

“I’m sorry Sam, if I gave you the wrong impression”

“On what?” “The sacking or the kissing?”

“Both.” 

“Well, first I don’t want that ffing job no more, I can find something better!”

“Sure you can, let me help you, I’ve got my contacts”

“We’ll see about that, and second; why is it such a problem for you to kiss a guy? I know you wanted it.”

 

“I have no problem kissing a guy, but it was you!” “You were my employee and above all; you got to me big time, I didn’t want to just kiss or grope you, you are kind of special to me Sam”

Sam smiled sarcastically; “Yeah sure, great pick up line”.

“Yeah okay, it sounds corny I know, I just liked you from the moment I saw you and I couldn’t get what it was that you hated so much about me”.

“I don’t hate you, I just don’t like people acting as if they know me, without really knowing me Dean”.

“Well, please let me get to know you then, Sam. “

“Maybe I will, maybe I won’t, takes some time, you know.”

 

Dean stared at his feet, feeling visibly awkward. Sam grabbed his chin; “Look at me “.

“You have the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen “, he said.

“Talk about clichés”, Dean laughed.

“Oh, just shut up, you dickhead”, Sam said and kissed him like he never had kissed anyone before. Dean drove him back into the living room, throwing him back on the couch, the telescope falling over, the lens broken.

 

Then you come crash

Into me, baby

And I come into you

In a boys dream

In a boys dream

 

 

(Song: “Crash into me”, by Dave Matthews Band)


End file.
